Watch bands typically include two watch band ends that are each independently secured to the watch body of a wrist watch by a watch pin. If either one of the watch pins fails, the band formed around the wrist of the user is broken and the watch body can fall to the ground resulting in damage to the watch. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a watch band that utilized two watch pins to secure the watch body to a closed loop wrist band that was securable to the wrist of a user by a loop adjustment mechanism. Using two pins to secure the watch body to the closed loop wrist band requires both of the watch pins to fail before the watch body can fall from the wrist bad. In addition, use of a closed loop wrist band with a loop adjustment mechanism provides the wearer with addition protection. Should the loop adjustment mechanism fail, the closed loop construction of the wrist band provides the user with the chance that the wrist band will remain around the wrist of the wearer for a sufficient period of time to allow the wearer to grasp the watch and prevent damage to or loss of the watch.